Right Here Waiting
by bsinger95
Summary: My first ever story/one-shot inspired by the song Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. Set in FF6, Dom and Letty finally confront each other after she shoots him.
1. Chapter 1

Right Here Waiting

She didn't want to shoot him, but she had no other choice. As pissed as she still was at him, the only reason she shot him was to protect him. Because despite everything she knew about him and his new girl, she still and would always love him. She knew there was no point in admitting it anymore, but he did save her life just several hours ago and she knew he would want answers. Could she trust him though? It was too dangerous for them to be together, but it wasn't too dangerous for the cop? As she battled internally with herself, the dark haired beauty hadn't noticed her ex-lover drive up, nor had she heard the car doors slam shut. What she definitely hadn't noticed was her once sister, by everything but blood, launch her petite frame to her, holding on for dear life. People forget Dom wasn't the only Toretto that lost Letty. When she finally realized what was happening, she couldn't help but instantaneously lurch away as if she had been burned. She had been through too much in the last two years to not have it affect her. Despite the tough and now cold exterior, she was broken. She hadn't been this broken since before she and Dom got together. Not since her father walked out on her and her mother when she was nine. Not since her mother over dosed on heroin when she was fourteen. Not since her older half-brother was killed in combat when she was fifteen. Especially, not since Mr. Toretto had crashed his car in his final race. Not only did she lose Mr. T, her only real father figure, but she lost Dom when he was arrested for nearly beating Kenny Linder to a pulp. She was definitely broken.

He watched her. He watched as the woman, he thought to be dead, pull away from his sister. She looked like the woman he would spend endless hours thinking about, especially after death. She looked like the woman he would make love to until early hours of the morning. She looked like the woman he would watch sleep, having memorized every curve, beauty mark, and even scars. She looked just like the woman he fell deeply in love with even when he didn't want to, but she wasn't the same Letty he once knew in another life. Her eyes are what fazed him. They used to be the kind of eyes that could see right through the bullshit to the good in someone. They used to be the kind of eyes that could see right through the façade _he_ put up, to the goodness in _his_ soul. They were the kind of eyes that captivated him. They were the kind of eyes that led him to believe there was still hope even in his darkest days. They were the kind of eyes that still said "I believe in you" even when he was being put in the back of a police car. When he looked into those warm chocolate orbs somehow he knew everything would be ok. But now they were different. She was different. She was broken.

"Mia, give us a few minutes." Dom said, his eyes never leaving the Latina standing before him.

Reluctantly Mia made her way back to Dom's car. She might as well call in to check on her daughter. Her newfound motherhood made her more protective, if it were possible. The minute she held her for the first time, Mia vowed to never let anyone hurt her baby. She would not fail her like she felt she failed her best friend, her sister. People forget Dom wasn't the only Toretto that loved Letty.

Letty leaned against her car, hands on the hood. In a life she once knew, it would be for the sole purpose of showing skanks and egotistical racers who the Queen of the Streets was and why. A smirk would adorn her face with a mischievous glint in her eyes. A look that challenged anyone watching her saying, "Try me, Bitch!" In this life, it kept her from breaking down from the exhausting, day to day struggle she couldn't escape. It kept her from giving up and showing her weakness to the man she loves, the man who broke her the most. She would not willingly let him see her vulnerable again, especially after that night in the DR when she broke down her walls one final time for her man. The only person she ever did. When they made love that night, she cried. She cried because despite that feeling of knowing he was going to leave, she felt so much love. She actually thought for a moment there they would stick together because they've been through far too much for him to just up and leave. She felt her heart swell as he continuously told her how much he loved her. They never said it often because to them actions spoke louder than words. In the rare moments, when they did say it to one another, it meant that much more, so when he kept repeating it she couldn't help but cry. Thinking about that night just fueled her anger. Anger. It was safer to feel that right now. She had to push him away or he'd get even more hurt then what that stupid, little bullet caused.

"Why are you here?"

"You should know why."

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking. Say what you mean and mean what you say. Don't give me some bullshit excuse about how much you love me and can't live without me like you did _that night_."

"But I do love you. You're family. You've always been family. You don't turn your back on family… even when they do." Dom couldn't help but mutter that last part with bitterness in his tone.

Letty felt like she had been slapped across her face. "I turned my back on you?! Did you forget you were the one to walk out on me in the early hours of the morning like some coward? Yeah, I loved seeing your back as you walked out the door." Dom couldn't help but look shocked. She saw him leaving and didn't say anything. "Surprised are we? Yeah well so was I! I was stupid enough to believe you when you promised you'd stay."

"Let, you know I did that to protect you! What was I supposed to do if you got caught being with me? I was a walking target! You would have ended up in prison just like me! It wasn't safe!"

Letty couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her cracked lips, arms crossed over her chest. "You know, you're right. Stealing millions from a drug kingpin and being on the FBI's Most Wanted list makes it pretty dangerous for anyone to be around you." At this point Letty's leaning in to whisper in Dom's ear. "So how's your cop? Still fucking her?" Letty never failed to surprise Dom. He never underestimated her. He found out early in life she could do almost anything she put her mind to, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that she knows all this, but it was. Letty leaned back, away from him. "Funny how it was too dangerous to be with me, but it's not dangerous to be with that skank every chance you get….. I don't understand! What is it with you Torettos and cops?! I mean I guess I can understand why Mia is with O'Conner. He was never cop material, letting your ass go and getting on the FBI's Most Wanted list with you. You gotta have respect for him though. He never gave me bullshit lies to believe. So what is it about her Dom? What makes her so damn special? She that good at going down on you?"

Dom was trying with everything in him to not let his anger get the best of him. He knew he was leading Elena on. He could never love her like he loved Letty, but their relationship was more than sex. "Don't talk about her like that. How do you even know about _her_?" Letty didn't like the way said her. It held too much affection for her liking.

Letty leaned against her car again glaring at Dom, arms crossed. "First, don't ever tell me what to do. You can go fuck yourself…. Oh wait that's her job! Second, you being wanted is not news to me. Your damn heist was worldwide news. Third, I know a lot of things, Dom. However, how I know them is none of your business."

"You can't be mad about Elena. I thought you were dead. We all did. You should have told me you were alive! Do you realize how much pain and suffering our family went through thinking you were gone and never coming back?!"

"Oh yeah! I can see that!" Every word she says dripping with sarcasm. "How long after my death did it take you to move on because it sure as hell didn't take long after V's!" Dom was shocked again. He never once thought about how Letty would feel when it came to Vince, her big brother, being killed. The thought never crossed his mind, let alone the thought that she knew about it.

Dom felt his anger melt away as he thought about how his relationship with Elena might look to her knowing about V's death."Letty, every day I suffer with the guilt of Vince's death. He was my brother too. I will never move on from it like I never managed to move on from yours. The difference now is that I know you are alive. I never saw you die like I saw my dad, Jesse, and V die. I don't know why I never thought to make sure." Dom seemed to be saying that last part more to himself. " It doesn't matter how long we've been separated, I know you. As mad as we are at each other right now, you still love me like I still love you."

Letty rolled her eyes at that. "You don't know anything about me anymore. A lot has changed. I didn't get to say goodbye to any of them! You don't know what I've been through. I'm not the same person you used to know." Whispering the last part quietly, Letty thought about all the shit she's been through since being 'dead'

Taking a few steps closer, Dom fights the urge to grab Letty's hands. "Then explain it to me. What happened to you? What has Owen done to you?" Dom reaches to stick a fallen piece of hair behind Letty's ear. He's surprised when she lets him. Eyes downcast, Letty revels in his touch but doesn't show it. She sighs feeling the toll of her tiring life, placing her hands on her hood again for support.

"I can't tell you. It's not safe. You shouldn't be here, Dom. I can't let him hurt you." Letty looks Dom in his eyes, showing him the sincerity in her words. She thought back to Owen's words that shook her to the core: _'This code you live by makes you predictable. In our line of work predictable means vulnerable and I can reach out and break you whenever I want,'_ She knew what he was capable of. "Despite what you might think, he is ruthless. Fenix, Braga, hell I even know about Reyes and the power he held. They were nothing compared to this guy. Owen makes them look like Sunday choir boys. I won't let my problem hurt you or Mia or even O'Conner. I especially won't let him hurt that beautiful baby you call your niece." This time Dom wasn't surprised about Letty knowing of Mia and Brian's daughter. If she knew about Elena and V he was sure she knew about his niece. Their niece.

"Letty we can help you. The one time I ever underestimated you was when I underestimated the lengths you would go to, to get me to come home. I was wrong to do that, so don't underestimate me and the lengths I would go to, to do the same for you." Letty wanted so badly to jump in Dom's arms and let him hold her the way he had, not even 12 hours ago. But she couldn't. She wanted so badly to let him take care of it. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't let Owen touch this part of her life. This part needed to stay clean and pure to her. Shaking her head she got up getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry. I can't. This is something I have to do. I promised him I would protect him always and I failed. I failed him, Dom! I won't break that promise to you. I have to go." Letty opened her car door and got in.

Dom was beyond confused. "Let, babe, what are you talking about? Who's 'him'? What does Owen have over you? Let, please. Just let me help you." Dom could see the hesitance in Letty. "Ok. I understand this is something you feel you need to do on your own but baby please remember: Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you….. to come to me for help. Every day at 8:00 I will be right here waiting." With that proclamation, Letty felt a sudden reassurance of hope. She started her engine and drove off. She knew he meant that.

After watching Letty's car disappear in the direction she took off in, Dom walked back to his car. Once inside, Dom looked straight ahead not sparing a single glance at his baby sister. He could feel Mia's urge to ask questions. Mia however, knew she should wait for him to talk. She noticed his hands clenching tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. When she looked at his face she could see the gears turning in his head, obviously deep in thought as he contemplated his next move. Without breaking his gaze, he told Mia all she needed to know. "Call Brian and tell him to get the team ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Letty had been driving for nearly an hour now. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't go back to Owen just yet. She had been crying. She knew if she went back right away he would give her Hell for it. No one on Owen Shaw's team is ever vulnerable. But as she drove away from the only man she would ever truly love, she couldn't help but let those little demons slip down her cheeks. The hell with it she thought. He's not around to question her right now. She didn't have to be in control of her emotions so he didn't have leverage to_ reach out and break _her. But she was wrong and she knew it. He did have leverage. He had the power to hurt more then just her.

Letty came to a stop at an isolated wear house. She was safe here. She knew for a fact Owen didn't know about her safe house. If there was one advantage to being his right hand man, or in her case woman, it's that Owen took a special liking to her from the very beginning. This in turn, gave her more freedom in that he trusted her so he never had her followed like the rest of the team. But that definitely didn't stop him from taking the one thing that would break Letty for good. She was not stupid. Owen only trusted her not to do anything stupid to risk losing what was hers that he held in his possesion. Secrets were dynamite for her. Everytime anyone found out a secret of hers they used it against her. Secrets, for her, caused damage that could not be undone. Once he found her secret out he used it against her like she knew he would. That was the exact reason why she couldn't and wouldn't let Dom help her. There's too much at stake for her to envolve her old family. Too many people were at risk of getting hurt. Too many people had already gotten hurt and now was the time for her to be the badass bitch she once was. Nothing would stop her.

As Letty turned her car off and got out, memories started to invade her mind. Memories of what happened over a year ago, right before she was claimed "dead".

_Flashback_

_Walking along a sidewalk in an old Argentinian town, Letty had to do a double take. There was no way he was here. After months of searching for his scruffy ass, here he was. It was the Old Coyote. She followed him silently but closely as not to attract attention. She was on the run after all. She followed him into a local bar and took a seat at a back table isolated from everyone else. She watched him as he downed 2 beers and 2 shots. She checked her watch just to be sure. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon. Deciding to stop him before his 3rd shot she quickly stood up and strode over to her big brother. _

_"Getting started a little early, ehh Coyote?" She couldn't help but let her signature smirk play across her face as Vince turned to her letting out a troaty laugh. God how she missed him._

_"Oh baby girl, how did you find me." At this Letty frowned as she thought back to the previous months of dead ends. _

_"Trust me V, you're not an easy man to track down." At this admission Vince forwned too._

_"I know. After I was released from the hospital I couldn't bring myself to go to Mexico. It just wasn't the right time for me. I was angry and I knew things weren't ever going to be the same. Too much shit went down in LA." Taking a good look at Letty he knew something was wrong. She didn't have that same fire in her eyes like she used to. Sure it was still there, but it wasn't as bright. "What happened to you, baby girl?"_

_Letty sighed "A lot V. Where do I even begin?"_

_"How bout you sit your pretty little ass down, have a beer, and start from the beginning." Vince patted the bar stool next to him and Letty took a seat._

_..._

_After Letty told Vince of the events in the DR he couldnt help but feel angry. Dom was always pulling shit like this. He honestly thought after the last heist in LA Dom would be smarter this time around. Obviously he was wrong._

_"So what exactly are you doing here?" Vince was trying to change the subject. He definitely didn't want to talk about Dom anymore. He had finally moved on from LA and talking about Dom was just reopening his stitches and pouring salt in the wounds. He was angry Dom had left his hermanita alone. He knew all to well what that felt like. For her though, it was 10 times worse. He lied, promising to stay._

_"Well, to be honest, just taking a detour. I thought I'd try to find him one more time, but after this I'm gonna go home to Mia. There's no point trying to find his stubborn ass right now. Mia wouldn't even help me when I called her last week to tell her everything that went down. I know she knows where he is." Vince didn't doubt that. _

_"Look Let, I know how much you love him, God knows you two are meant for eachother, but is it worth all this? He keeps hurting you and you keep going back to him."_

_"I know that V, but I can't just let him go. I won't. What we have means too much for me just to throw it away. You don't turn your back on family even when they do." _

_"Well, you can stay with me until you head back to LA. Lets go baby girl." With that Vince stood up and tossed a few bills on the bar to pay for their drinks. Leading Letty out of the bar, he threw a protective arm over __her__ shoulder as she threw hers around his waist. Life sure wasn't easy, but it just got better. Things were looking up._

_End of flashback_

Letty made her way into a small room and walked over to a small dresser, pulling out a drawer. Inside the drawer she took out a photo album containg photos, some old and some new, of her family. She flipped to the last page and stared at the last picture it contained. She stared at the man in the picture, his green eyes boring into her. It was just a picture but she could feel the disappointment. If he were here right now, he would defintely be disappointed. She failed him. She failed both of them. She couldn't remember how but she knows she did. But once she sees him again, and she will, she will make it up to him. She will get revenge and make Owen pay for what he's caused her family. All the pain she has experienced, while dead, has been locked away for the time being. Now she's ready to let it out and do something about it. Dom is here. Now she knows she doesn't have to do it alone. Dom is waiting for her. Everything has changed now but she has to do it for him. No not Dom, but the one she failed. Nothing can ever be the same anymore because she lost her family. It's familiar but it's not quite the same. She sure as hell will try to get it all back. She's overcome too much shit in her life, fighting every chance she got, to stop here. This isn't where it ends.

Letty went to bed that night, hearing cries in her dreams. She didn't know what they meant or who it was, but they weren't foreign to her either.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some unknown location_

"Where the hell are you Let?" The man had been staring at his documents for hours. He had been searching for Letty for months. He knew he was getting closer to finding her but he wasn't 100% sure. After they discovered Dom's last location was in Panama, they decided she would try to find him once again. Letty had risked her life to bring him home. She felt she failed, but she would try one more time to knock some sense into him. She needed him. He needed to be with his family again.

His search for Dom eneded when Letty had gone missing. They had agreed to meet up six months after her departure. So why hadn't she shown up? Surely she didn't pull a Dom on him and just decide to leave. After finding him Letty made him promise to stick with her, his family, since Dom was too much of a coward to do so. He kept his promise so why would she break her's? Being in her condition, she needed him just as much as he needed her, if not more. She told him once she found Dom he could come and go as he pleased. He knew he wouldn't though. Too much had changed.

Now that she was missing he definitely couldn't just leave. He knew something was wrong. After being on the run for so long he developed a sixth sense for this type of shit. When something bad was happening, or about to happen, he could feel it in his bones. He needed to find her.

_With Dom_

When Dom and Mia had arrived back at their safe house they found the team already at work. They weren't going to lose Letty this time. To some Letty was already family and they knew she would do the same for them if the roles were reversed. To others, they heard so much about the infamous, Latina they felt like they knew her for years. She was family to them all. They knew she was putting her life at risk trying bring down Shaw alone, so they needed to help her as much as possible. She wasn't going to do this by herself. It was suicide.

Two days later the team was putting their final touches to the plan. All there was left to do was wait for Dom's call to set in in motion. He would spend tonight like that last two: waiting for Letty at their meeting spot. He would inform her of the plan and then she would go back to Shaw one final time. That's only if she decided she wanted Dom's help. He told her he would wait each night but sooner or later he would take matters into his own hands. If she wouldn't come to him, he would go to her.

"Alright everyone. I'm headed out. Everyone be on call. Nothing will go down tonight, but if she comes, I want everyone ready for my orders on what to do next." With that Dom left to wait for Letty for the third night in a row.

To Dom's surprise, at 8:23 he spotted Letty's car pulling in. When she got out of the car, Letty swiftly ran to Dom. He barely closed the door before she flung herself at him almost knocking him over. "We need to talk." Upon hearing her words, Dom immediately took Letty's hand and led her into the abandoned ware house behind them.

"Dom, you need to listen carefully. Owen is hiding something. He knows something that can hurt us."

"Letty, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"I overheard him talking to Jah about 3 hours ago."

_Flashback_

_Letty had been working on her car for hours now. The team hadn't been working or even talking about their next move on what they were going to do. She found it a little weird. Owen was not one to wait for long periods of time. He and Dom were similar in that sense. But she knew something wasn't right. This was the third time since the incident on the bridge, where Dom saved her, that Jah had gone into a secret meeting with Owen. The only reason she knew about them was because she heard him sneak in Owen's personal room yesterday while she was working underneath her car. Today she thought enough was enough. She needed to find out why all the secrecy._

_As Letty crept towards the closed door, she heard her name being said._

_"So what do we do about Letty? Can you honestly trust her anymore?"_

_"Are you questioning my leadership? I think I know who I can and cannot trust. Don't you even think about telling me what to do."_

_"I wasn't trying to. I just don't think she can be trusted. I know we planned for her to be 'saved' by Toretto, but how do we know that she hasn't remembered anything? If she remembers about them then she just might turn on us. You're making a mistake letting her live. You should have killed her months ago!"_

_"Will you shut up for 10 minutes? You better remember who you're talking to! I don't know what makes you think you can go around giving me orders, but I know you better stop before you get too comfortable or I will put a bullet in your brain... Letty and Toretto are not and will not be a problem. She can't even remember her own birthday let alone them."_

_"But if she remembers Toretto how do we know she doesn't remember them?"_

_"If she did, she wouldn't be here right now. She still believes everything I tell her. She may remember Toretto but that's because she remembers everything that happened before her second accident. Everything after that, before she came here is nothing but emptiness in her head. She doesn't trust him or she would have stayed with him. However, if she ever does get her full memory back then we have something on her, on both of them. We can use that to hurt them. It will break them."_

_End of flashback_

"Dom, like he said, I can't remember everything. The time after I was in Panama looking for you up until I met Owen is nothing but fog in my brain. There's a chunk of my life missing and obviously he is using it against me. I don't know what it is, but he does. I don't know how but he does."

"Let, you need to tell me everything and anything you remember. We're gonna figure this out. He is not going to hurt us."

A/N so I feel like some things in my story aren't going to make sense. If anything is confusing please let me know. Just remember this started off as a oneshot so I really don't have this story mapped out. That's also another reason why these aren't as long as the first chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"You aren't going to like it all." Letty looked down at her hands. She was nervous because she knew once she came clean Dom would hate her like she had been hating herself for the last year.

"Letty, just tell me." Dom needed to know what has happened in her life in the last two years. Not just because it would be influential in taking down Shaw, but then maybe he could get some peace of mind.

_Flashback _

_After Letty pulled herself out of her car, she knew she had to get to the hospital. She needed to make sure her baby was ok. Letty had been four months pregnant. She knew she was stupid for doing this job pregnant, but Dom needed to come home. It wasn't just about her anymore. He needed to be there for their unborn child._

_An hour later when Letty came out of the hospital she couldn't help but cry. Her baby was safe. By some God given miracle, her baby had survived the crash and was still growing healthy. But for it to stay that way she needed to leave town. When Braga discovers that she wasn't killed by Fenix he would look for her and make sure the job was done. She wasn't about to put Mia in danger as well. After everything Mia did for her when she came back, she owed it to her to keep her safe and sound. Letty was the stupid one and this was her mess to clean up. She'd lead Braga right to her if she went home. _

_She also didn't trust the Feds so she figured she'd call Brian later. He's the only one she could trust. Finding him a month after returning home was a blessing. They made amends and he became a friend. They spent a month talking about their lost loves. He knew what it was like falling for a Toretto. For that month she would meet him any chance she could when his schedule was free the same time Mia would be out of the house. She wasn't about to have her question where she was going all the time._

_Her relationship with Mia changed a bit after she wouldn't tell her where Dom was. Letty told herself the reason she didn't tell Mia about Brian was because she was keeping Dom's location secret, so why not have her own secret? However, she knew deep down she didn't want to hurt Mia since she still wasn't over him. Hell, she was still heartbroken thinking he pretended to love her. _

_Letty knew different though. Brian never lied to her when they would meet up. She knew when people were lying to her. She felt the sincerity behind his words when he spoke of all his regrets. He truly fell in love with Mia and that played a huge part in his decision not to turn Dom in. He figured it was his fault their family was torn apart, so why not try to fix the little he could. He made a mistake that cost him the love of his life._

_That's why Letty went to him to make a deal. She would help Brian with his case. Dom's name would be cleared in exchange for bringing down Braga. Reluctantly, Brian agreed, but had he known about the unborn Toretto growing in her stomach he would have put his foot down, demanding she let it go. He owed her though._

_Letty made it to the team's old safe house. It was the place they fled to when everything went down in LA. She figured one night would be ok, and then she'd flee the country in the morning. Luckily, she stopped by the house, to hide away some money, before she had gone home to Mia. She thought it would eventually come in handy. And just in case, she left a few essentials plus her car. How grateful she was for thinking about this._

_The next morning Letty set out for El Salvador. After two weeks of traveling she finally made it. Being on the road, Letty had completely forgotten about calling Brian. She set up in a cheap motel and after a long hot shower she turned on the tv hoping to calm her nerves before she made the dreaded call. He was gonna be so upset she had taken so long to call him. She bet he was in all kinds of trouble because of her. _

_Before she could dial the memorized number a story on the news caught her attention. It was about Braga's drug cartel. The drugs were spreading to Guatamala and Belize, and would soon reach El Salvador. She was about to turn the tv off when she heard the news anchor tell of the killing of an undercover agent. The video that followed showed her damaged Plymouth, or at least the remains after the fire was out, and the FBI surrounding the car. A body was being pulled from the wreckage, and her fear was met as her name was said. "After weeks of investigation the body was identified to be of a young woman's named Leticia Ortiz." _

_Letty couldn't move. Everyone thought she was dead? But how? It wasn't possible. There's no way any form of her dna was on that body. She was clearly alive. What the hell happened? Now there was no way she could ever go home. If Braga did this, it definitely wasn't safe. It could all be a plan to draw her out if she contacted the FBI. She was going to have to stay dead._

_"Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" Letty sat on the bed with her head in her hands. After a few minutes she quickly got up and got dressed. If there was any hope left, she would need to find him. He was the only person that could help her. She needed to find Leon. To do that she would need a computer. _

_"Thank you, Jesse. Vaya con dios. I'll see you in another life little brother." Before Jesse died, he had showed her how to track people with a computer. That's how she was so good at tracking Dom's ass all through Mexico and the Dominican. _

_Letty had been keeping tabs on Leon since he left them in Mexico. After all, she needed to make sure he was safe. He was a mess after finding out Jesse had been murdered at the hands of Tran. She couldn't lose him too. She stopped after her and Dom started hijacking fuel tanks in the Domincan. He seemed to be doing fine and she had to focus on their heists. Now she needed to find him again._

_Two weeks later Letty had found out Leon was last seen in Belize, making his way south. Maybe he'd end up here in El Salvador. Letty had no doubt he was trying to get away from the Braga cartel. That shit would attract the federales and he couldn't afford to be on their radar. She wondered if he heard about her 'death'. Had Dom? _

_Letty couldn't afford to think about it. She'd have to wait a few more days to contact Leon. If he did hear about her death there's no doubt in her mind Leon wouldn't believe her. She'd have to wait for him to settle in the next town and meet him face to face._

_A week passed and luckily for Letty, Leon did make it to El Salvador. Unfortunately, she had to make herself known before he skipped to the next country. Time was of the essence. _

_Letty was sitting in a little taco shop Leon had been going to every morning for breakfast. She just had to be sure it was safe before she could make her prescence known. At this point, anyone could be following her, or Leon for that matter. Braga wasn't stupid. He probably looked into her old crew and if they knew Leon was in their territory like she did, he'd be targeted too. He was her only ally, so he'd be the only one that could help her. That would be a problem for Braga._

_Leon walked in at 8:53 like he had every morning. He didn't know why, but after coming the first morning it was like he was drawn there. He felt like something important was about to go down. He didn't think it was bad, but didn't think it was something pleasant either. As much as he needed to move on, his gut told him he couldn't leave El Salvador just yet._

_As he sat waiting for his tacos, Leon could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into his back. As soon as he got his food and paid, a young Latina woman got up and walked out of the shop. He had to do a double take. It couldn't be her, could it? He had just heard on the news about her death, but he couldn't mistake those brown eyes. They were watching him the entire time. He decided to trust his instincts and immediately followed the woman. _

_She led them to a nearby alley a few blocks away from the taco shop. After he almost lost her due to traffic, she stopped a few minutes for him to catch up. Surely it wasn't just a coincidence. She had wanted him to follow her. _

_"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but if this is some plan to get your big, badass boyfriend to jump me so you can take all my money, trust me when I say I-"_

_Letty couldn't help but role her eyes. "Leon, would you shut up for five minutes?!" With that said, Letty turned around coming face to face with her brother for the first time in over a year._

_There was no mistaking that sultry voice. It was definitely his baby sister. "Holy shit! Baby girl?! How is it possible that you're here?... alive?" Leon looked down at the bulge of her stomach. "Oh fuck!"_

_Letty sighed as she tried to hold in the tears threatening to fall. "Le, it's a long story. I need your help, man. I'm in some pretty deep shit."_

_"Of course, let's get out of here and go some place safe to talk." Leon put a protective arm over Letty and led her to the place he was currently staying at. As soon as he saw her pregnant belly, his brother instincts took over. He would have to protect her and her baby. That was his niece or nephew in there. "It's gonna be ok, mama."_


End file.
